


Countdown To One

by Destux



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: hi im back, i dont know what to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destux/pseuds/Destux
Summary: "All in a day's work."Before going into a workplace, remember to be mindful of the numerous hazards that can and WILL happen! Here's Exhibition A of what happens if you aren't mindful enough.(based on an actual round of Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Countdown To One

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year, hasn't it?
> 
> Well, don't worry too much about it! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ I'm here to do what I have to do and dish out the fic I had in the making…you know…to make up my year of unannounced hiatus. I apologize deeply for that.
> 
> But please remember that writing this was already hard enough as it is, even though I'm severely out of practice and…well…
> 
> I'll just shut up now kndibjdjbd. Enjoy the fic UwU

The launchpad bustled with a muffled noise, a hiss of excited and impatient air mimicking the professional yet restless behavior arbitrarily multi-colored suits with creatures galore inside of each of them. The pink-colored one with an unremarkable flower pot atop their head could have sworn they heard many unnatural sounds coming from most of their mates as they marched out to do their tasks. They only kept their throats paralyzed out of the ban on xenophobia when they are within any of the workplaces they were stationed at.

Although that policy seemed so out of left field…the fact that the Captain died a few days after its establishment was publicized across the galaxies, some weeks before the AR Team embarked on their journey to Polus, had raised awareness among the teams on his last words.

_"Two of them…"_

Them could have meant anything in this day and age of reinforced equality. Two bedcrabs? Two places? Two one-eyed dogs? Two Captains? The possibilities stretched as far as suspicions would go and the teams' distance to the final frontier combined, which was a whole lot by the way. The vision— or rather visions seemed rather clear enough to the AR Team: _Complete your tasks or die._ Another weird ultimatum… Dying? Hazards obviously couldn't be overlooked but the normal choice of abstaining had not existed in those visions.

_It's just another illusion…like the rest of them._

A shell-shocked white-suited anthromorph plodded away from the launchpad after the last person in there left. Her cheap knockoff of the white pointed hat that all Captains wore would slightly skitter off of the top of her small head as she trekked through…weird grounds. From beyond her loosely fitted lab coat of redundancy, she felt a mixture of hot and cold in this area. She knew of a pool of molten hot magma just west of the launchpad that melted the snow that swiftly descended upon the purple surface of base Polus. The thick legions of snowflakes that could almost be mistaken for signs of an upcoming harsh blizzard covered a lot of the walkway of isolated buildings southwards…and while it had been tempting to enjoy the cold for some time, the visions reminded her that the possibility of death loomed around every unsuspecting corner. The white anthromorph made her way over to the hallways of the generators and the cameras. In that very hallway, she spotted her fellow anthromorph in a conspicuous blue suit and a human in a lime suit, who had turned left to go and fix the faulty flickering lights since no one else would do it in the middle of a thick biting pseudo-blizzard.

And with a strict coldness guiding her limb, her naïve brethren who mistakenly raised his arm to wave at the source of ever approaching heavy stomps had relieved him of a gun. He didn't even register it had disappeared before he could no longer register anything at all. A silenced _bang_ was the last thing he heard before something broke through the glass and perforated a choke point of the flow of oxygen in his system, asphyxiating him to death without much of a sound from him. The lights had just been fixed and the human was about to leave, so she deftly returned the gun back into the corpse's holster and turned the corner to watch the other for a while. 

_There's no way they couldn't have seen the body…_ The "Captain" thought to herself as the human stopped just right in front of the body to gawk in ponder. She looked behind her to check for anyone and then she moved on to call for a meeting in the office. _So my ally must be incompetent…_ She chortled to herself quietly as she made her way to the meeting place.

Arriving a few minutes later, she adjusted the knob beside her helmet such that they would speak in a universally understood language. Her eyes motioned around the empty spots in the meeting table and quickly assumed that an unfortunate accident befell their worthless lives. Her five remaining crew mates, whom she'll call by the respective color of their suits, had asked the usual starting questions. Who was killed? Where was he killed? Who could account for each other? 

She ignored these questions and turned to her lime-suited ally. "Did you just…walk over my friend's body and _stare_ at it? Without calling for anyone?!"

The pointed question made Lime flinch. The other mates stopped their incessant narrow-minded inquiries and soon listened in to the conversation. Her tone sounded convincing enough through the translator. Her ally's incompetence would soon kill them.

"Well? He died and you didn't say anything about it." The "Captain" pressed further. "Don't deny it now. I know what I saw. That was _my friend_ you **murdered**."

She soon tuned out the voices of the crowd as they questioned why Lime didn't call for the meeting. While the human bumbled in their confused state, she already casted her vote in secrecy to out them to the lava pit. She knew the rules of the land, after all. She trained all her life to act out these strong emotions to sway the gallery…and end unimportant lives. Once they found out she was right in culling _one among the "Two of them…"_ , she wouldn't be suspected for a long time. One thing led to another and the lack of any convincing explanation from the defendant made for a solid case against them…with only one stray vote towards the original accuser…coming from the human themselves. She growled at them as they were cuffed and investigated. Before Lime could even begin to voice out their remaining struggles for dear life, the brown-suited executioner and the others roared out against their cries as they were hoisted up and tossed into the lava pit east of the office. She glared at their melting form and spat against the glass of her suit before moving on to kill her next target.

* * *

Mobile holograms drifted about on the green table inside the administrator's office alongside the padded boots of the other non-Captain figures. While White surveyed these holograms, her more not adult-like mind thought about the materials of those boots. An honest-to-genuine curiosity wandered in the anthromorph's conscience-strained head; she had seen the same…felt a couple of times around. Not _exactly_ "a couple of times" either…it seemed more so that a new race of felted suits was being manufactured and distributed.

A disturbing thought, really. There was nothing revolutionary about the number one in it's absolute value. One means one and therein lied **one** moment of bated suspense, waiting for that **one** opportunity. One is just as good as none, from the standpoint of an only impostor. After all, _none_ meant a null _one_.

One race isn't a race – just as a purely white room with purely white padded walls and floor isn't a room if it's all you've seen your life.

And if you've killed one person…well, it's as if you haven't killed anyone in the first place!

Now…there was one person that disappeared in the specimen room. She looked up from the makeshift pingpong table, her pointed hat shimmying down her head a little in protest against the motion, and gazed at the doors to the admin decontamination area. Silence only awaited her. The anthromorph looked down once more to the table before hurrying outside into the laboratory, hoping to intercept her next victim. While the whirs of the drill roared on despite being idle, she got into position, crouched on the floor, stretching and contracting her fingers. The pressurized air from the other side of the doors to only tickled her heart beats, like a spring storing energy before it releases a jolty surprise.

The door opened, and another door opened. Only one person passed through each door – the brown-suited executioner of her _ally_. The first door, both anthromorphs passed at least once. A key was inserted into the next, and White **twisted** it, forever apathetic if her action would break the protrusion.

And break it did.

The second door – the door that only ghosts step through – opened. In went the brown-suited executioner by unnecessarily extreme force.

The body was left in the laboratory decontamination, the first door temporarily hiding one of the faux Captain's many crimes. She took some moments to breathe to herself before thinking of going to the restroom.

As fate would have it, she passed by a dark suited human and time seemed to have trekked through a thick red bog, her head slightly turned to the side as he hurried past her and tried to open the decontamination doors. She immediately dialed back on her route and rushed to follow the human, expending her important energy in storage used to kill. Oh how easy it would have been to eliminate him right now!

Two meetings have been called at the same time when the executioner's body plopped to the floor.

* * *

Once again, everyone had to gather by the lunch table in the office. Pink and Yellow looked around questionably towards the distance of animosity between Black and White. The suits did well to hide the faces they were making right now, further jutting out the fact that there was only four of them left remaining. Not eight nor nine.

No beats nor opportunities skipped, White immediately motioned to speak. "It's him. He killed my kind!"

The two bystanders kept silent as they listened to what Black replied next. "What? It wasn't me. I just entered the laboratory."

"And you killed him by the doors! When you entered!"

"That was _your_ doing, traitor. You tried to kill me when I was going to walk in on his body."

White slammed her hands on the table and leaned towards the table, tempted to open her suit and chomp the upper half of his…his…annoying blob of muscle. "I had a feeling you were going to kill him! And I would avenge his death just as I would avenge the death of my friend! After _your_ partner killed them!"

"You're crazy…I'm not affiliated with that murderous scum. Throw her to the lava pit!"

"You think you can salvage your mission?! After I found your partner out?!"

"My mission is to get this base up and running again."

"I would never throw my allies out unless they were traitors like you and _your_ deceitful kin!"

"I have done my duty to further the endeavors of my kind and our superiors. The one that hat belongs to. Not you."

"You filthy liar…I'm voting this scum off!"

The pink suited creature with a pot on their head coughed out loud, knocking on the table a couple of times to direct the tense atmosphere somewhere more meaningful. "…Th-That's enough. We don't even know what happened…but I'm guessing that one of you two killed him. U-Umm…Brownie…I mean."

"We hafta decide soon though." Yellow sighed after the other two stopped bickering, continuing after raising his hand to let him talk before more arguing happens. "I'm votin' 'im out." He pointed towards the black suited human with an unimpressed expression. "Kinda sus in my honest opinion, y'know?"

Black didn't open his mouth to reply…only singling out the obvious choice in his mind – White.

"Ah jeez! C-C'mon you three…don't leave the hard decision to me—"

Pink's voice whimpered when they heard the sound of White's tablet confirming her choice.

"O-Oh gosh…fine…I'll go with Yellie's vote…"

The faux Captain only smiled as she heard her enemy sigh with a defeated tone. She could sense his hand shaking as the other two cuffed the accused and lead him to the pool of lava. White took the liberty of searching his person and finding out if he really was the other one left. She looked at Black's credentials before giggling to herself and tossing it away. She only nudged her head to signal the other two to throw him in. The poor idiot didn't even fully register that he was already going to die.

"S-So…was that the other one…?"

…

The imposter vanished right before the two's eyes before they realized what happened.

_The lights had been cut off._

**Author's Note:**

> Yep! This was a retelling of one of my first few games in Among Us public lobbies! Needless to say, I won through sheer BS, sprinkled with some careful planning of the continuities of my tactics. The usual! Hehe…
> 
> Anyways, I made this fic as a semi-joke since I was asked to by a really good content creator! I can't link them, unfortunately but…you…if you're reading this, you're welcome. Now please don't make that deepfake I stg HAHAHAHA


End file.
